Pioneer Women
Previous episode: The Gossip Next episode: The Marriage License http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HappyLittleLoaf.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/BuzzsawBread.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/HomeBread.jpg Plot After a failed attempt in asking their husbands to buy them dishwashers, Ricky and Fred can't believe how "pampered" their wives are. They think women have it easy in their day and age, and that Lucy and Ethel couldn't survive living at the turn of the century like their grandmothers. The wives don't think Ricky and Fred could survive, either, so the wives bet that they can last longer than their husbands. After a few days of living as if they were in the 1900s, during which time Lucy and Ethel bake an enormous loaf of bread, the girls get a surprise inspection from Mrs. Pomerantz and Mrs. Pettibone from the Society Matron's League. The haughty Matron's women look down on Lucy and Ethel for dressing in Gay '90s garb. Once her dream to join the League, Lucy tells off the snobs, saying that, after seeing the way they acted just now, she and Ethel have no desire to join the "phony-bologna club." The snobs leave, the gang all cheer for Lucy, and they celebrate by eating a slice of the monster bread loaf. Trivia *The 8-foot-long loaf of bread was real rye bread made specially for the show by a local bakery, the Union Mode Bakery in LA. Originally, the script said to use a piece of fake bread, but Lucy insisted on it being real to make the humor more authentic and believeable. So, the real monster loaf was baked, and at the end of the show, all of the audience and cast/crew members were invited to eat the bread. *Lucy's grandmother was Swedish. So, she comes from Swedish ancestry, as well as Scottish ancestry. *Lucy and Ethel play Canasta while waiting for the bread to rise and bake. Sadly, Lucy doesn't even trust her best friend. When the doorbell rings, she admonishes, "Don't look at my hand now!" *In whatever card game Ricky and Fred are playing at the beginning of the episode, the only thing Fred seemed to throw down for his turn was deuces. *The Society Matron League only recently started accepting showpeople into their organization because they needed money. *Ethel spent $23 to make just that little bit of homemade churned butter. *Lucy had to help Ethel with the butter, because she didn't know that you have to start with cream. *Nobody knows where Ricky got the horse he rode home from the club. However, the script called for Ricky to ride the horse through the door of the Ricardos' apartment. But when the horse saw the 300-member audience during filming, it got spooked so badly that the scene had to be changed so Ricky could ride the horse to the apartment building's back porch. *Lucy calculates that she's washed over 219,000 dishes since she's been married. She estimates that Ethel's total must be in the millions. *Ricky can't afford to buy Lucy a dishwasher. Fred can't even afford to buy Ethel a pair of rubber gloves. *To avoid a huge explosion by having Lucy light the modern gas stove with a match, he agrees to let Lucy use the stove, as long as it's the only modern convenience she uses. Quotes *Lucy: Well, if Society Matron's League husbands kiss hand, they'll get dishpan lips! *Ricky: I can't afford dishwasher. Fred: I can't even afford rubber gloves! *Ricky: It's the electric age. All you have to do is flip a switch! Lucy: We "flip a swish"! *Lucy: Okay, what do you want to bet? Fred: How 'bout $10? Ethel: What's the matter with $20? Ricky: Well, what's the matter with $30? Lucy: What's the matter with $50? Fred: What was the matter with $10?! *Lucy: (sees Ricky's badly cut face from old-fashioned shaving) What will you have breakfast? Coffee? Toast? A transfusion? *Lucy: I had to go to three or four stores until I could get enough yeast, though. Ethel: How much yeast did you need? Lucy: 13 cakes! Ethel: (looks at cookbook) Lucy, THREE cakes! Lucy: Oh, well, they're small. It won't make much difference! *Lucy: (patting huge mound of dough) Well, it's a happy little loaf, isn't it? *Ethel: How do I look? Lucy: Like a doll, like an old-fashioned doll! *Fred: (excited about wearing old-fashioned clothes) I am the chicken inspector, and it's my day to crow! Lucy: What's with him? Ethel: He LIKES those clothes... Fred: What do I care what I wear just to fix the plumbing? And these clothes remind me of the days when I was a gay, young blade!﻿